


More Chats (Pt.10)

by superherogirlfriends



Series: Family [10]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superherogirlfriends/pseuds/superherogirlfriends
Summary: HEY YO SO WARNING THE D SLUR AND THE T SLUR ANND DEADNAMING IM SORRY





	More Chats (Pt.10)

**Author's Note:**

> HEY YO SO WARNING THE D SLUR AND THE T SLUR ANND DEADNAMING IM SORRY

[pinkie]: can i jump off of a building

[sunnyD]: no never

[good one]: how tall

[detective dimples]: why

[little grey]: no

[bi spy]: nnnnnoooooooooo

[pinkie]:

1\. pls

2\. very

3\. amanda

4\. ple as e

5.yyyyyyyyyyesssssssss

[sunnyD]:  WHAT THE BITCH DO

[pinkie]: she threw me against the bathroom wall

[pinkie]: and she uh

[sunnyD]:uuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?????????????

[pinkie]: she threw my book bag into the toilet

[detective dimples]: ADD HER

[little grey]: HGHSGJ

**pinkie has added mythicbitch**

[little grey]: HEY BITCH

[detective dimples]: YOU FUCKING ASSSHOLE

[mythicbitch]: wow you couldnt fight your own battles kim?

[mythicbitch]: you have to have a group of dykes fight for you

[sunnyD]: jesus fucking christ

[mythicbitch]: oh wow and the tranny!

[mythicbitch]: honestly kim i thought you were better than this

[pinkie]: dont talk about her like that

[mythicbitch]: youre right i shouldnt talk about it, it cant help it when its grown up around dykes

[mythicbitch]: hey thomas you should get away from kim while you can shell end up ruining your life

[mythicbitch]: she already ruins everything else

[sunnyD]: dont call me that, also kim doesnt ruin anything in fact she makes everything better

**mythicbitch has left the chat**

[little grey]: guys kim is having a really bad panic attack

[detective dimples]: trini just left

[little grey]: how do you know that?

[detective dimples]: i heard muttering, stomping, and then the front door shut

[pinkie]: i know where she is

[pinkie]: ill go get her

[detective dimples]: ok thank you

[detective dimples]: and kim you dont ruin anything youre a really great kid and im glad youre family

[little grey]: yeah and i stg next time i hug you im not letting go as easy as i did this time

[pinkie]: thanks guys ily

* * *

[good one]: if youre wondering why we were talking its cause i had to hold kara back because she was about to go to Amandas  house 

[bi spy]: i still might you never know

[bi spy]: but is trini alright

[pinkie]: shes sleeping on my lap

[detective dimples]: howd you calm her down so fast

[pinkie]: the three c's

[pinkie]: coaco, cuddles, conversation

[detective dimples]: huh

 

 


End file.
